


how'd we end up this way?

by strawberryschaos



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio Blaine Anderson, Drinking, Glee Season/Series 04, Implied/Referenced Drunk Sex, Lacrosse Player Sebastian Smythe, M/M, Party, Party Games, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryschaos/pseuds/strawberryschaos
Summary: When McKinley gets a lacrosse team, Sue is quick to get the Cheerios involved. Blaine enjoys performing at the games and always looks forward to them, until the day he sees navy and red uniforms with a very familiar logo walk into the room.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kitty Wilde, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	how'd we end up this way?

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2021 seblaine gift exchange for [shrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrack/pseuds/shrack)
> 
> the title is from story of us by taylor swift but don't let that fool you because the song does not suit the vibes of this at all, just that one line does.

For the most part, Blaine was happy when Coach Sylvester told the Cheerios they would be joining the new WMHS lacrosse team at their games. They’d be there to bring interest to the sport, and more chances to perform were always welcome.

Their practices became more frequent and more intense in an effort to bring their best to the first lacrosse game. And it worked; the lacrosse team was actually pretty good, as far as McKinley sports teams go, but despite that most of the people who showed up to their games were really there for the Cheerios (at least according to JBI’s blog).

Blaine liked performing with the Cheerios no matter what the occasion, so he enjoyed the games. The crowd loved their performances, and the other team took their aggression over the response out on the lacrosse players instead of the cheerleaders, so ultimately it was very win-win.

Until one day he saw an oddly familiar navy and red uniform on the opposing team. Just the colours gave him enough information, but the logos on their shirts confirmed it. Blaine would recognize the Dalton Academy crest anywhere. And he recognized the face of the guy wearing the captain’s uniform; Sebastian Smythe. He caught Blaine looking at him and winked, making Blaine huff and bristle.

Kitty looked up at Blaine from where she was doing some very show-offy stretches on the sidelines of the gym. “What’s your problem?”

“Nothing, I just… used to go to school with some of those guys.”

Kitty studied them. “The tall one over there is kinda cute.”

Blaine laughed. “That’s Meatbox.” Kitty gave him an incredulous look and he nodded. “He’s so uncoordinated I don’t know how he’s on this team.”

“So what’s their deal anyways?”

“I don’t know all of them. Some of them are Warblers too. Most of the people on Dalton sports teams are the same type of guy; average academics, flirt with everyone in sight, rich families, but pretty nice unless they have a reason to dislike you.”

Kitty got a pensive look on her face, but before Blaine could question it, the time came to start their routine.

The McKinley team ended up winning the game, and the members of the Dalton team were clearly upset as things wrapped up. Kitty looked to Blaine with a smirk. “We play them again next week, right?”

Blaine shrugged. “I think so.”

“Our team might hate me for this,” she warned before making her way over to the Dalton team. She returned a few moments later, leaving behind a more determined looking set of lacrosse players and looking pleased with herself.

“What did you tell them?” Blaine asked curiously.

“Just that if they beat us next week they can come to a party at my place with all us Cheerios.”

* * *

Blaine got a text from Sebastian that night that read, _so, you going to be at that party next week?_

_probably, but we don’t know for sure that **you** will so don’t get cocky_

_what, don’t think we can beat your school’s crappy team?_

_they beat you today after all_

There was a long pause before Sebastian replied again, and for a moment Blaine thought he’d crossed a line. Eventually, the response appeared.

_fuck off anderson_

_we’re gonna kick your guys’ ass_

* * *

Word of Kitty’s party, as well as the deal she’d made with the Dalton lacrosse team, spread quickly throughout the school over the next week. Anticipation was high for both the party and the game, and when the Cheerios entered the gym before the game began to hype the crowd up, they discovered most of the school was in attendance.

The Cheerios routine got a lot of cheers and applause, as they always did. Sue had once again taken advantage of the amount of Glee club members on her squad and started to incorporate more dance-based moves into their performances, usually led by Brittany, and the whole school had a tendency to go a little crazy for them. Blaine couldn’t help but feel a little proud when he glanced over at the Dalton team as he returned to the sidelines and saw several of the members looking unsure and intimidated.

Despite his competitiveness and desire for the McKinley team to win their game, Blaine was hoping, somewhere inside of himself, that the Dalton players would come out on top just this once. Whatever he and Sebastian had going on, this rivalry and back-and-forth bantering that had existed basically since they met and toed the line between friendship and something else, Blaine enjoyed it. He liked Sebastian’s teasing and their competition and the slightly grudging respect they’d garnered for each other. And he really wanted to party with Sebastian, even though he might never admit it out loud.

Plus, he missed the chaos of a Dalton Academy party and hoped they could bring some of that energy to Kitty’s event.

* * *

The game was extremely close, the closest they’d seen all season. When the Dalton team finally earned their winning point in the last few minutes of the game, Blaine couldn’t stop himself from being excited even after the McKinley team gave Kitty some dirty looks and one of the nudged her on their way out of the room, muttering, “You didn’t have to give the competition any motivation, Wilde.” as they passed.

Kitty just shrugged, shooting a smirk over at the Dalton team.

* * *

The party was set for the following night, Saturday. Blaine was sitting on his bed, half-dressed and hair damp after a shower. He was trying to think of an outfit to wear, but mostly he was just zoning out. The buzz of his phone pulled him from his daydream and he glanced down at the screen. A text from Sebastian, why is that not surprising?

_hey, killer_

_you’ll be at wilde’s party tonight, right?_

Blaine rolled his eyes at the nickname, standing up as he started texting back.

_yeah i’ll be there_

_cool_

Setting his phone aside to open the closet, Blaine almost missed the second message. Muttering something about Sebastian’s love for double-texting and dramatic pauses, he checked the text.

_im gonna kick ur ass at some drinking games later_

_sure thing, smythe. just keep telling yourself that_

Blaine considered leaving it there, but he had a thought and grinned at his screen while typing.

_that the same attitude that you use to get laid at these things?_

_is it working?_

_well we’re not at the party yet, you’ll have to wait and see_

* * *

Pam dropped Blaine off outside Kitty’s house way too early for a normal party. It was only 6pm, but when Kitty let him in he saw Brittany and Marley were also already there. They ended up helping Kitty set up for the party, which was mostly just Marley, Brittany, and Blaine driving Kitty absolutely crazy with dancing and singing while Kitty told them what needed to be done. By the time the rest of the Cheerios started showing up, they were already a little loopy just from the energy between them.

It wasn’t too long after the house started filling up that Blaine spotted Sebastian walking in. He hung back for a little while, standing with Brittany along the side of the room so he didn’t seem desperate. Eventually Brittany disappeared to dance and Blaine made his way to the kitchen, where he found Sebastian leaning against the island counter. “Hey,” he said, suddenly a little nervous for reasons he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“Killer, hi,” Sebastian turned, grinning at Blaine. “How long have you been here?”

“Longer than it’s cool for me to say,” Blaine replied, “my mom thinks this is a normal sleepover so she dropped me off super early.”

“God, Anderson, your cool factor is in the ground tonight. You’re a cheerleader at a party, aren’t you supposed to be like… not a lameass?”

“You really do not hold back, huh?”

“You love it,” Sebastian nudged his shoulder, “Want a drink? I’ve been told I’m an okay impromptu bartender.”

Blaine glanced over the assortment of liquors and mixers that Kitty had directed him to set out earlier. “Sure.”

“How helpful,” Sebastian deadpanned, “A little direction would be nice, I don’t know what you like.”

“I haven’t had a drink since we went out that time and you were choosing whatever I had so forgive me if I’m not the most decisive.” He matched Sebastian’s dry tone, both of them smirking a little.

This was exactly the sort of banter Blaine loved having with Sebastian. It bordered on flirting, but neither ever took it farther than that or considered the emotional implications. They were both content to tease and bicker and just barely walk the thin line between friendship and romance.

“Earth to Blaine,” Sebastian said, snapping his fingers in Blaine’s direction.

“Oh,” Blaine snapped out of his thoughtful daze, looking over at Sebastian. “What’s up?”

“Here,” he held out a red plastic cup. Blaine accepted it and peered into the cup, studying the drink. “It’s a cosmopolitan, not rat poison. Just drink it, dumbass.”

“More concerned about rock salt than rat poison,” Blaine teased, taking a sip of the drink.

“Ouch, I thought we’d moved past that.” Sebastian feigned offense dramatically as he poured his own drink. “So, what time does momma’s boy have to be home? Isn’t it getting close to your bedtime?”

Blaine shoved Sebastian’s shoulder lightly. “Most of us Cheerios are spending the night,” he replied, “Kitty wants to do brunch tomorrow.”

Sebastian looked over Blaine’s head into the living room. “Something tells me she won’t be functional enough for brunch.”

Blaine turned and spotted Kitty dancing wildly in a small circle with Brittany and a couple of Dalton students - he recognized Jeff in their little crowd - while Marley and Nick stood nearby with concerned looks on their faces. “She hasn’t had more than two drinks, there’s no way she’s this messy already.”

“She’s the size of a teacup chihuahua, of course she’s that messy already. Are you surprised? You McKinley kids have no class.”

“Jeff’s right there with her, you know. And I’ve been to Dalton parties, don’t act so high-and-mighty.”

“Catty,” Sebastian remarked, sipping his drink.

“Sorry,” Blaine shook his head, “It’s been a long week.”

“You need to loosen up, B. Finish that drink up and let’s go dance,” Sebastian grinned, chugging the rest of his own drink and setting the cup aside.

They ended up with Kitty’s little group, but only danced through a few songs before Meatbox and Thad came up to them and started bothering Blaine and Sebastian to come play a drinking game with them.

Sebastian had a very hard time saying no to any of the Warblers, so he agreed and Blaine just went along with it. They ended up out in Kitty’s garage, ignoring the fall chill in the air to play a game of beer pong.

Thad went first, missing his throw spectacularly. Everybody laughed, especially when the second ball went further off course than the first.

Sebastian and Blaine made a dramatic show out of shoving each other for the chance to throw. Blaine got hold of the balls first, so Sebastian stepped back and watched. His first ball went right in the middle cup (Thad made Meatbox drink it), and the second just missed.

Meatbox’s throws cleared one cup, which Sebastian drank before Blaine could even move. Sebastian stepped up next, throwing a wink over his shoulder at Blaine before tossing the first ball. It missed, and Blaine couldn’t help but laugh. Sebastian rolled his eyes, competitiveness setting in, and his next ball landed perfectly in the front cup. He smirked with satisfaction as Thad took the drink.

The next round, both Thad and Blaine got one ball in and missed the other. Then Meatbox missed both of his throws and Sebastian sunk one, grumbling about how close the second had been to going in. The same thing repeated itself over the next two rounds, leaving Thad and Meatbox with seven cups on their side while Blaine and Sebastian had only four.

Thad got a ball into one of Blaine and Sebastian’s cups, but Blaine missed both his throws. Sebastian was getting determined and very competitive, and after Meatbox missed both his throws he stepped up and sunk his first two balls, then one of his returned ones. Six cups remained on Thad and Meatbox’s side of the table, but only one on Blaine and Sebastian’s.

Thad got three balls in on his next turn. But still, Blaine only had to make one last throw to win the game, and he had two shots at it. Their odds were looking good, and he was super confident as he stood at the table.

And both his balls bounced off the rim of the cup.

Blaine groaned with frustration. When he looked up, Sebastian was giving him a look that somehow both intimidated him and turned him on. “That was a layup, Anderson,” he muttered.

Their spirits rose when they watched Meatbox miss both his shots. Sebastian took the two balls and gave Blaine a smirk. “This is how it’s done, killer. Watch and learn.”

His first ball overshot the cup, but the second went in after a slight wobble around the rim.

The look they exchanged as they celebrated was charged full of emotions, and Thad and Meatbox conveniently disappeared, leaving the garage empty except for the two of them.

"I thought you said you were going to, quote, kick my ass at drinking games tonight?” Blaine teased, his tone light and flirtatious.

“Can’t do this to my opponent,” Sebastian replied, and Blaine didn’t even have a second to be confused before Sebastian had him backed up against the folding table, their mouths pressed together.

This was new for them, but Blaine was buzzed and full of endorphins and more than a little turned on by Sebastian, so he went with it. It only took a couple moments for him to be sitting on the table, legs around Sebastian’s waist as they made out, messy and tipsy.

“You’re hot when you get competitive,” Blaine muttered when Sebastian pulled away from his mouth, attaching his lips to Blaine’s neck instead.

“You’ve got a thing, eh killer?” Sebastian commented. Blaine blushed, and Sebastian just grinned as he palmed Blaine through his jeans and sarcastically added, “I never would’ve guessed.”

“Shut up,” Blaine hissed, pulling Sebastian’s lips back to his. They didn’t separate again until they heard voices just outside the garage door, probably another group coming to play some drinking games.

Blaine hopped off the table and grabbed Sebastian’s hand. Once they were back in the house and upstairs, it was easy to find an unoccupied guest room.

And everything from there was pretty self explanatory.

Blaine slept until the next afternoon, when he awoke with a ridiculous headache to the blaring of his ringtone. He got an earful from his mother about the time and being late, rattled off some excuse about the Cheerios staying up late at their sleepover the night before, and promised to be home soon.

He crept out of Kitty’s house unnoticed and started the walk home. The Wildes and Andersons didn’t live too far apart, and he hadn’t wanted to take his car just in case. As he walked, he checked his phone. There weren't many notifications, but he had a couple texts from Sebastian from just a few hours prior.

_sorry to leave you alone like that_

_thanks for last night_

_call me when you’re functional_

When Blaine finally made his way up to his room after another worried lecture from his mother, he flopped down on the bed and called Sebastian. “Hey, you said call you so…”

“Yeah, hi.” Sebastian sounded nervous, and suddenly Blaine was worried about what he had to say.

“What’s up?”

“About last night, I…”

Here it comes. Blaine braced to be told that it had been fun, but Sebastian just wanted to be friends, that it was a mistake made when half-drunk and would be better off forgotten about.

Sebastian started talking again. “God I’m bad with feelings. Okay, I’m just going to say it. I… I really like you, Blaine. Last night was great, and if it was just a one time thing for you and you don’t want anything to change between us I totally get that but I couldn’t let it happen and not tell you about my feelings, it felt like I was taking advantage of you somehow if I didn’t say anything.” Blaine sat in silence, stunned. That was the last thing he’d been expecting to hear. “Blaine? Are you okay?”

“Yeah! No, yeah, I’m here, everything’s good. Just… surprised.”

“Like I said, it doesn’t have to be anything and I get if you don’t like me back-”

“I do.”

“What?”

“I do like you, Sebastian. I’ve liked you for awhile now, actually.”

“Do you… maybe want to go out sometime? Like… as a date?”

“That sounds amazing.”


End file.
